Pokebrother
by Sappy
Summary: A Pokemon and Big Brother Crossover Current Day: 1


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big brother Or Pokemon

**Welcome To Pokebrother I'm Your Host... Host person. Well we've got 7 Contestants ready to enter the first. Now who's the first pokemon to step foot inside?**

**Pokemon:** Metang

**Level: **32

**Techniques:** Psychic, Metal Claw,Take down, Hyper Beam

**Gender: **Genderless

**Other:** Does not want to envolve again.

**Please welcome METANG!**

Metang walks up through screaming crowd and into the House.

**Well what to do? Number 2...**

**Pokemon: ** Sharpedo

**Level:** 36

**Techniques: **Bite,Surf, Dive, Waterfall

**Gender:** Male

**Other:** Is used for water alot and is very spikey.

**Boy, Girls and Genderless I give you SHARPEDO!**

Sharpedo nods his head at the crowd and goes in the House.

**Well One, Boy, One Genderless lets meet a girl Number 3...**

**Pokemon:** Bayleef

**Level:** 27

**Technique:** Razor Leaf, Attract, Vine whip, Nature Powder

**Gender:** Female

**Other: **Has an Ivysaur as a boyfriend, their relation ship only started last week.

**If your a Plant and a boy you'll like this one it's BAYLEEF!**

Bayleef uses Razor leaf into the crowd and goes into the House.

**Alot more but heres Number 4...**

**Pokemon: **Charmeleon

**Level: **30

**Technique:** Ember, Slash, Metal Claw, Fire punch

**Gender: **Male

**Other: **This guys strong and hot I'm surprised he isn't a Charizard Yet!

**Girls he's your Hottie its CHARMELEON!**

Charmeleon blows fire in the air like fireworks and goes in.

**Okay up next its Number 5!**

**Pokemon: **Linoone

**Level: **35

**Techniques: **Take down, Tail whip, Roar, Agility

**Gender: **Female

**Other: **The fastest in the region well next to a Rapidash.

**I present to you... Oh whats the point its LINOONE!**

Linoone stands on 2 feet shakes the hands of the crowd and rushes in.

**Show off, Anyway number 6!**

**Pokemon: **Yanma

**Level: ** 32

**Techniques: **Signal beam, Poison Sting, Silver wind, Gust

**Gender: **Female

**Other: **Yanma has an annoying habit of bussing!

**Buzz... I Present Buzz... to you Buzz... Yanma!**

Yanma does a loud Buzz and does a somersault and flies inside.

**Number 7!**

**Pokemon: **Jolteon

**Level: **28

**Techniques: **Thundershock, Thunder, Agility, Thunder wave

**Gender: **Male

**Other: **Sparkles when asleep. When in a mood electricity can be affected.in the house.

**Thunder and Lighting and JOLTEON!**

Jolteon send thunder up in the sky and goes in.

**Now thats all of them... Lets see how they are...**

**9:56 PM All the Housemates are in the Living Room.**

Bayleef: So who is everyone?

Sharpedo: I'm Sharpedo

Metang: Metang

Jolteon: Jolteon!

Linoone: Linoones my name

Charmeleon: Charmeleon!

Yanma: Yanma Buzz!

Bayleef: Okay I'm Bayleef

**10:47 PM Linoone has came to the Diary room.**

Linoone: I can't beleive I'm here! All the rounds and now I'm actually in the House

Pokebrother: Linoone, do you like your new House mates?

Linoone: Yeah, I just had a chat with Charmeleon. Yanma's annoying though she keeps going Buzz!

Pokebrother: Linoone you now may leave the diary room.

**11:36 PM Most of the Housemates are in the Bedroom sleeping. Sharpedo and Metang are Talking in the Living room.**

Sharpedo: So you and your Trainer are going to the league?

Metang: Yeah!

Sharpedo: Are you going to envolve?

Metang: I don't want to but my Trainer does.

Sharpedo: I know at first i didn't want to envolve then we fought against this Camperupt the same level and then we lost even though I was Water type and had the advantage. I then realised to become stronger I had to envolve so I then envolved and won a re-match.

Metang: Yeah but i'm perfectly fine like this.

Sharpedo: I know you are but...

Metang: No it doesn't matter if your a lower level.

Sharpedo: It does your weaker.

Metang: But I don't care, I'm perfectly fine.

Sharpedo: I know

Metang: Good

**Bayleef and Charmeleon are in the kitchen.**

Charmeleon: So Ivysaur asked you out.

Bayleef: Yeah

Charmeleon: How long is it?

Bayleef: What?

Charmeleon: The relationship

Bayleef: Oh a week.

Charmeleon: So not so long.

Bayleef: No, of course not.

**Thank you for watching Day 1**


End file.
